


Past All That - a post-finale poem

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Poetry, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-25
Updated: 2002-12-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atSpooky Awards, and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onSpookyAwards' collection profile.





	Past All That - a post-finale poem

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Past All That -- a post-finale poem

## Past All That -- a post-finale poem

### by diehard

Past All That 

We are past common sense.  
Past the place where we   
could have been good poetry. 

We leave a trail of scorched earth,  
starlight bodies, strange science. 

Ghosts, we've come to find,   
are always with us. 

Pistol grip in hand, we kiss.  
Promise to love until the end of days,  
which may be tomorrow. 

Tangling limbs, speaking in tongues,  
creating a new world in bed,  
in case we cant save this one. 

And we run. 

Were on a mission.   
And we know no ones got our backs.   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to diehard


End file.
